Only You
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "... Kau membuatnya menangis! Kau membuat dia mengeluarkan air matanya!" NejiGaa und SasuNaru. Shounen-ai, AU, don't like don't read! Chapt 5 UPDET
1. Hurt

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NejixGaa und SasuxNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters and don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**-o0o-**

**~Only You~**

_**Chapter 1**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**to**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer

* * *

**

**Gaara P.O.V**

_**Konoha High School (12.30 pm)**_

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

Bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, semua berkemas untuk pulang. Tapi, tidak denganku. Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan seseorang.

"Beri salam," ucap ketua kelas di kelasku. Semua pun menunduk pada Sensei yang telah selesai mengajar.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian hari ini, selamat siang." Sang guru pun keluar kelas diikuti oleh murid-murid.

Kulihat sosok itu sudah ada di depan pintu kelasku. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan mata lavender-nya yang indah memandang ke arahku. Dia tersenyum padaku, aku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat untuknya.

"Ayo pulang, Gaara." ujarnya

"Tunggu sebentar, Neji."

Hyuuga Neji, cowok ini adalah kekasihku di sekolah ini. Hubungan kami hanya aku dan Neji yang mengetahuinya. Sudah satu bulan ini kami jadian.

"Gaara, cepatlah!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Bukuku belum kubereskan,"

Dengan cepat aku membenahi buku-buku pelajaran yang ada di atas meja lalu mengambil tasku dan berjalan ke arah Neji.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Gaara."

"Maaf," ujarku berusaha tenang, entah kenapa hanya dialah yang bisa membuatku salah tingkah dalam berbuat sesuatu. "Ayo!"

"..." Aku menunggu reaksinya, dia hanya memandang ke arahku dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"A-apa? Neji?!"

"..."

Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku perlahan, semakin dekat dan dekat...

BLAKK!

"Aduh!" Dia mengeluh.

"Kau mau apa?" Aku berusaha mengendalikan sikapku di hadapannya sebisa mungkin.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat," katanya sambil memegangi keningnya yang kubenturkan dengan keningku.

"..." Aku pun langsung mendahului Neji.

"Tunggu, Gaara!" Neji menyusul langkahku dengan cepat. Tapi, aku mengacuhkannya. "Keningku sakit itu karena kau. Aduh!" Aku tetap berjalan di depannya.

"Gaara?"

SET! CUP!

Aku menarik tangannya lalu menciumnya tepat pada keningnya.

"Gaa-ra..." Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Sorot mata itu begitu kaget.

"Maafkan aku ya, Neji. Masih sakitkah?" tanyaku sambil memegang keningnya.

"Sudah tak sakit lagi. Sekarang giliranku,"

"Giliran apa?"

GREP!

"Mmh..."

"Ne-Neji?!" Aku memegangi bibirku dan memandang pemuda yang ada di depanku itu. Dia... menciumku.

"Terima kasih ya, Gaara."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau menghilangkan rasa sakitnya," Mendengar perkataannya aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sifat tenangmu jadi hilang, ya? Aku suka membuatmu begitu," ucapnya dengan nada yang mengejek.

"..."

"Aku tahu, tenang saja. Ayo!" Dia menggeret tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Di belakangnya aku hanya tersenyum, senyum kebahagiaan.

"Ya, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku begini, Neji." bisikku di telinganya.

**

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas.

Kencan setelah pulang sekolah memang sangat melelahkan tapi rasa lelah itu hilang karenanya, karena sosoknya.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku sama denganmu saja,"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku yang memesannya."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan melihat punggungnya yang menjauh. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tak lepas dari pandangan mataku.

"Ah?" Mataku menyipit untuk memperhatikan lebih detailnya.

Neji sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis, gadis bercepol dua dengan seragam SMA yang sama denganku dan Neji. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya, terbesit dalam hatiku perasaan yang tak enak.

Neji dan gadis itu kini tertawa, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Wajah Neji berbeda dari biasanya, aku merasa dia lebih senang saat berbicara dengan gadis itu dari pada dengan diriku.

"Neji?" gumamku pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Neji, perasaanku lega untuk itu. Sosok Neji mulai mendekat ke arahku, dia tersenyum. Aku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

"Tak apa, siapa gadis tadi, Neji?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah! Dia temanku sewaktu SMP, sekarang dia adik kelas kita. Namanya Tenten. Lucu, ya? Haha..."

"..." Aku hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari Neji. Neji menatapku heran.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, hah? Tenang saja. Aku tak akan pernah menyukainya kok. Hanya kau yang aku sukai," serunya sambil mengusap rambutku.

Mendengar pernyataan itu wajahku berubah merah, aku sangat senang dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai makannya. Aku sudah lapar," serunya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Hm."

**

"Kenapa kau tak menghabiskan makananmu? Tak seperti biasanya,"

"Aku sudah kenyang," ujarku tak menatapnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!"

"Ya,"

Kami berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang kecil, mungkin ini jalan pintas untuk cepat sampai di rumah.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja, Neji."

"Jangan kau pikirkan tentang gadis tadi!"

"Tidak, aku tak memikirkan itu," sangkalku.

"Aku tahu kau. Aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir seperti ini karena Tenten itu," serunya sambil memelukku.

"Ne-Neji!"

"Hn?"

"Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu,"

"Tak akan pernah, Gaara."

Kejadian itu di akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman yang menyenangkan untukku. Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu.

**

"Nah, sampai sekarang,"

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku,"

"Kembali, apapun untukmu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Gaara."

"Hati-hati, sampai besok di sekolah." Sosoknya pun menghilang dari pandanganku.

'Jujur aku takut kehilangan dirimu, Neji.'

KLEKK...

"Aku pulang!" seruku sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan ke kamarku.

"Sudah pulang ya, Gaara?"

"Hm,"

"Di antar Neji lagi?" tanya kakak perempuanku, Temari.

"Iya, sudahlah, jangan bertanya lagi. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu."

"Ya sudah."

**

BRUKK!

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang tempat tidurku. Lelah untuk hari ini mulai terasa. Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang, mataku menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar. Perlahan mata _emerald_-ku pun terpejam.

DRRT... DRRT...

"Ah?" Kubuka mataku mendengar suara handphone-ku yang berbunyi. Dengan cepat kuambil benda yang ada di sampingku itu. Tertera tulisan 'One message received'. Setelah kutekan tombol itu terlihatlah sederet kalimat yang kubaca.

"Di-dia?!" Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat nama 'Tenten' di situ.

From : 087-xxx-xxx

Gomen, Gaara-kun. Aq Tenten, boleh minta nomor Neji-chan?

"Chan? Apa maksudnya dengan embel-embel itu. Aku tak pernah memanggilnya begitu!" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku karena itu aneh.

Dengan cepat kuketik nomornya lalu mengirimnya kembali ke nomor Tenten. Dengan tak sadar dan bodohnya aku telah memberikan nomor Neji pada gadis itu. Penyesalan yang sekarang kurasakan.

'Bagaimana jika Neji menyukai gadis itu dan melupakan aku?'

"Akh!!"

"_... Aku tak akan pernah menyukainya kok."_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat perkataannya itu.

**

_**Gaara's House (05.45 am)**_

Hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya, aku ingin segera menemui Neji dan menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya. Kuambil tas sekolah yang sudah kusiapkan tadi malam. Dengan cepat aku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Gaara, ayo sarapan!" seru Temari-nee dari arah meja makan.

"Tidak, aku berangkat lebih awal."

"Hati-hati!"

"Ya."

Cuaca pagi hari ini lumayan cerah, cahaya langit belum terlalu tampak. Belum banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, mungkin ada tapi hanya sedikit. Kupercepat langkahku agar segera sampai di sekolah.

**

_**Konoha High School ( 06.05 am )**_

Tak berapa lama aku sudah memasuki halaman sekolah dan menuju ke kelas Neji. Dengan cepat kubuka pintu kelasnya, ternyata sosok itu belum datang. Tak biasanya Neji seperti ini.

'Belum datang rupanya!'

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggunya di bangku taman di dekat kelasnya. Satu persatu banyak murid-murid yang sudah berdatangan. Aku melihat kelasnya, tapi dia belum tampak juga. Tak lama aku melihatnya datang dari sudut sekolah dan betapa kagetnya melihat Neji bersama seorang gadis, gadis yang bernama Tenten. Aku hanya bisa melihat Neji bersama gadis itu. Kuurungkan niatku untuk menemuinya, semua sudah terjawab sekarang.

"Dia berbohong padaku!" seruku lirih.

Aku pun segera pergi dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu.

"Haha... Neji berbo-hong padaku, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa menampakkan senyuman getir untuk saat ini.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Mendy, maaph kaLo' fict-nya jeLek dan tak sesuai harapan, jadinya kaya' gini. Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict ini...**

...skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew...

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. Regret

Wah!! Mendy suka ya critanya, syukurLah… =o=' Buat yang udah ripiew dan memberi saran trima ksih skaLee, para senpa juga... Pokok-nya semuanya dech...

baLesan ripiew :

**.sabaku **: Hahaha… Iya ya… Mkch ripiew-nya…^^

**Quinsi ga login** : Hahaha… Iy, Neji ma Gaara… Gaara cemburu tentunya. Hoho… Mkch ripiew-nya…^^

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki** : Iya, ngga' akan kok, mkch ripiew-nya…

**I'm the Funjoshi **: Iya jgn sampe sLingkuh… Mkch ripiew-nya..^^

**Aicchan** : Manisnya banget kaya' madu… Iya, jangan sampe' ya… Maaph terLaLu cpet ya… Tsuki akan berusaha Lbih baik Lg, mkch ripiew-nya…^^

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer** : Mendy… -treak2- Mkch, mkch beud ya… hiks, hiks, hiks,…

Ocrett, kita Lanjut ke crita aja nyokk…

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing****: NejixGaa und SasuxNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters and don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**-o0o-**

**~Only You~**

_**Chapter 2**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**to**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer

* * *

**

**Gaara's P.O.V**

**At ****Gaara's Class**

"…ra, Gaara!"

"Ah?" Tak kusadari bel masuk telah berbunyi, setelah melihat itu aku langsung kembali ke kelas. Pikiranku bercampur aduk saat ini.

'Neji…'

Selalu nama itu yang kuucapkan dalam hati. Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh gadis itu, gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka-sensei dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Saya baik-baik saja, sensei."

"Hm, sepertinya kau kurang baik hari ini, wajahmu pucat. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di ruang UKS. Naruto, tolong antar Gaara ke UKS."

"Yosh! Baik, Sensei."

Naruto, orang yang sangat bersemangat dalam situasi apapun. Dia branjak dari bangkunya lalu berjalan ke arahku, wajahnya selalu tertawa. Aku ingin seperti dia.

"Ayo, Gaara!" ajaknya dengan cengiran.

"Hm," Aku pun segera beranjak dari bangkuku lalu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Permisi, Sensei."

"Ya,"

GREKK...

Pintu kelas kini tertutup. Kami pun berjalan ke ruang UKS, Naruto menyenandungkan sebuah irama. Irama yang terdengar riang dan bersemangat.

"Gaara, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Neji, ya?" serunya menatapku. Aku terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Naruto?"

"Hehe... Bukan apa-apa. Aku dan Teme tahu tentang hubungan kalian. Mau kau bercerita padaku?"

"Hm," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Di UKS saja ya, sebentar lagi sampai. Nah! Itu dia!" tunjuknya sambil mendekat ke sebuah ruangan di depan kelas XI.

GREKK...

"Permisi!" serunya dengan suara yang melengking. "Tak ada orang. Ayo masuk, Gaara!"

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah! Baunya sangat menyengat!" seruku sambil menutup hidung.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan ruang UKS bukan kantin," Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nah! Ayo ceritakan padaku!" serunya sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Sebenarnya..."

Aku pun menceritakan kejadian awal hingga akhir pada Naruto. Rasanya agak lega setelah menceritakannya.

"Jadi, Neji dengan cewek bernama Tenten... Hah~ Sebaiknya kau jangan salah paham dulu terhadapnya, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan mereka bertemu. Kau harus percaya pada Neji!" ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Iya, arigatou, Naruto. Tapi rasanya susah,"

"Haha... Pasti bisa. Kau istirahat saja sekarang, aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu,"

Naruto pun berjalan ke sebuah kotak obat di samping ranjang UKS yang aku duduki.

"Aduh! Yang mana, ya?" serunya mengeluh. "Ini obat sakit perut, ini sakit gigi, sakit kepala. Ini dia!" lanjutnya girang.

SET!

"Ini obatnya. Tunggu aku akan mengambilkan air dulu. Kau tunggu disini, ya? Aku ke kantin sebentar untuk membelikanmu makanan juga."

Sosoknya pun keluar dari ruang UKS, tinggal aku sendiri di ruangan ini.

Sepi.

Aku tak suka suasana ini.

KRIET...

Aku mendengar pintu ruang UKS terbuka.

'Naruto, cepat sekali dia. Siapa yang masuk ruangan UKS?'

Aku segera beranjak dari ranjang UKS yang aku tempati lalu membuka tirai berwarna putih yang ada di depanku.

SREK...

"Gaara?"

"Ne-Neji?" Mataku terbelalak melihat sosok Neji yang berada di depan meja UKS. Dengan cepat aku tutup kembali tirai itu.

"Hei, Gaara?" panggilnya sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Jangan ke sini!" gertakku. Ya, suara itu seperti gertakkan bagiku. Mungkin bagi Neji juga.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Langkah Neji terhenti. Mungkin dia bingung dengan aku yang sekarang ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Neji. Aku melihatmu dengan Tenten tadi pagi. Sebenarnya kau menyukai dia, 'kan?" bentakku.

Baru pertama kalinya aku membentak Neji seperti ini.

"Gaara, kau sa-"

"Cukup!" potongku dengan cepat. "Kalau kau tak menyukai dan menyayangiku lagi lebih baik kita putus saja!"

Entah kenapa kalimat itu langsung meluncur dari mulutku. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Baik aku maupun Neji.

'Bodoh, apa yang telah kukatakan?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri penuh penyesalan.

SET!

Kuputuskan untuk membuka tirai pemisah itu. Setelah tirai itu terbuka aku melihat sosok Neji yang terdiam di tempatnya dan sedang memandangku.

"Oh... Jadi karena itu kau jadi begini ya, Gaara?" serunya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan. "Kau tak percaya padaku lagi ternyata. Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu," Dia tersenyum kecut memandangku. "Kau tahu, aku kecewa padamu, Gaara." serunya sambil berbalik meninggalkanku.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak memanggilnya. Memanggil namanya dengan keras.

**End Gaara's P.O.V**

Pada saat itu pun Naruto sudah kembali dari kantin dan berpapasan dengan Neji.

"Eh, Neji! Kau menjenguk Gaara, ya?"

"…"

"Hei! Sialan! Kenapa tak menjawabku? Dasar Hyuuga!!"

Dengan segera Naruto memasuki ruangan UKS dan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding.

"Gaara?" seru Naruto khawatir.

"…" Tak ada jawaban yang datang darinya.

"Kenapa denganmu? Neji, tadi dia kesini, 'kan?"

"Aku putus dengannya," seru Gaara lirih.

"Tak mungkin!" Naruto memandang tak percaya orang yang berada di depannya itu.

"Itu mungkin saja, Naruto. Aku telah membuatnya kecewa!" lanjut Gaara.

SET...

Kepala Gaara bersandar di bahu Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terperanjat tapi kemudian dia tahu bahwa Gaara sedang membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Bersabar, ya? Pasti ada jalan keluarnya, aku yakin." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut merah Gaara lembut.

"…"

"Dobe?" Orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah pintu UKS. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih yang memandang penuh keterkejutan.

"Te-Teme!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun memasuki ruang UKS dan mendekati Naruto. Tatapan mata onyx-nya menatap sosok yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Teme?" seru Naruto pelan.

"Itu karena kau, Dobe. Tadi aku melihatmu lewat depan kelasku. Dan aku mengikutimu, ternyata benar kau masuk ke ruangan ini,"

"Ngh..."

"Ah! Cepat sekali tidurnya. Bantu aku mengangkatnya, Teme!"

"Apa? Aku?"

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?!"

"Hn,"

**

"Lumayan berat,"

Tubuh Gaara kini berada di atas ranjang UKS, matanya _emerald_-nya kini terpejam, ada setitik air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas. Pemuda di sampingnya hanya memandang penuh tanya.

"Kukira kau selingkuh dengannya, Dobe."

"Hah! Jangan bodoh!"

"Aku melihatmu begitu dekat dengannya. Jadi..."

"Kau menyangka aku menyeleweng di belakangmu, 'kan?"

"Hn,"

"Dasar Teme!"

"Biarkan dia istirahat. Ayo kita tinggal!"

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan Gaara sendiri. Aku tak mau!" tolak Naruto.

"Dobe..."

"Teme, aku mohon biarkan aku menemaninya," pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Hn, aku percaya kau, Dobe." Sasuke mencium rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hm, arigatou, Teme."

**

_**Neji's Class**_

Bel istirahat di Konoha High School sudah berbunyi. Sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang terduduk di bangkunya. Mata lavender-nya menatap kosong benda yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya pun sedang melayang jauh kepada seseorang.

"Permisi, Neji-chan ada?" tanya seorang gadis dari depan kelas Neji. Dengan sekali anggukan tanda mengerti, gadis itu pun langsung berjalan ke arah Neji.

"Neji-chan?" seru gadis bercepol dua dengan riang. Tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari orang yang di panggil. "Neji-chan?" seru gadis itu sekali lagi kali ini dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang Hyuuga.

"Ah?"

"Akhirnya sadar juga,"

"Tenten, mau apa kau?" tanya Neji datar.

"Ah! Kenapa begitu? Memangnya aku tak boleh main ke kelas Neji-chan, ya?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya memandang Tenten tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Ya, sudah jika aku tak boleh main ke sini aku akan kembali ke kelas sajalah."

"Terserah!"

"Neji-chan?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Neji-chan'!" bentak Neji sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Emosinya sedikit meluap keluar. Gadis di depannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekarang.

"Akh!" Neji meremas rambutnya. "Maaf membentakmu, Tenten. Tapi tolong jangan ajak aku berbicara untuk sekarang ini." seru Neji menenangkan diri.

"Tak apa, aku tahu Neji-chan sedang ada masalah, ya? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu,"

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang orang yang sangat aku sayangi padamu,"

"Hm?"

"Gaara..." seru Neji pelan.

"Ga-Gaara, maksud Neji-chan Sabaku no Gaara itu?" Tenten hanya terperanjat.

"Hn, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia, karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Pasti kau berpikir aku manusia yang gila dan tak punya pikiran karena aku menyukainya,"

"Tidak, aku tak berpikir begitu. Menurutku itu wajar kok,"

"Tenten, bisakah kau menjauhiku?" seru Neji menatap serius ke arah Tenten.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tak mau membuatnya berpikiran negatif tentangku,"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau tahu!"

"Karena aku... menyukai Neji-chan." seru Tenten lirih sambil menatap mata lavender Neji.

"Tenten, kau..."

"Haha... Akhirnya diucapkan juga. Tapi aku tahu perasaan sukaku ini tak akan terbalas oleh Neji-chan, karena Neji-chan sangat menyayangi Gaara-kun. Aku senang Neji-chan sudah mendapatkan orang seperti Gaara-kun," Gadis di depan Neji hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang kecut.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Tenten!" seru Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tenten.

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Maaf, ya aku jadi berkata begitu padamu. Tapi aku pasti akan membantu Neji-chan. Karena Neji-chan adalah teman kecilku,"

Gadis bercepol dua itu melepas tangan Neji dari kepalanya lalu berbalik dan melangkah keluar menjauhi Neji.

'Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku...' nurani Tenten.

**Kehilangan cinta pertama bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan untukku.**

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Hah...**

**Jadi beLok gini ceritanya. Hado... ~.~"**

**Tsuki harus gimana nich??? Adakah saran dari para pembaca? Tsuki mohon bantuannya...**

**Mendy, ini chapter 2 dari Tsuki, gimana? Gomen banget...**

...skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew...

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	3. Hesitate

Akhirnya chapter 3 bisa updet. Mkch atas ripiew dari semuanya…

Oh, ya baLesan ripiew nich :

**Quinsi Vinsis**: Iya, hahaha… ." Mkch ripiew-nya, Quinsi…^^

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki**: Nanti Gaara ngga' sedih Lg kok. Neko, tenang ya! –ngusep2 Neko- Mkch ripiew-nya,…^^ D'tambah SasuNaru gmn ya?? '=.=**a**

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**: Wah! Smakin ribet ya? Tapi untung ya si Sasu ngga' marah ma Narunaru… Mkch ripiew-nya, Light…^^

**Aicchan**: Ai-senpai… maaph kan Tsuki kaLo' aLur-nya kecepetan. Hwee~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing****: NejixGaa und SasuxNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters and don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**-o0o-**

**~Only You~**

_**Chapter 3**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**to**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer

* * *

**

_**UKS**__** ROOM (12.30 p.m.)**_

"Permisi!"

Pintu ruang UKS terbuka, seseorang sedang melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada salah satu ranjang UKS yang berisikan seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap di sana.

"Hah… Masih tidur, ya?" serunya mengeluh.

Sosok itu kini duduk di samping pemuda berambut _maroon_ itu.

"Kau tahu kau sangat beruntung karena Neji-chan sangat menyayangimu, Gaara-kun."

"Ngh…"

Perlahan-lahan mata _emerald_-nya terbuka dan memandang sekelilingnya. Beberapa kedipan pandangannya pun mulai terlihat jelas.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Gaara-kun."

"Kau! Mau apa?" seru Gaara sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat saat melihat gadis bercepol dua duduk di samping ranjang yang ia tempati.

"Jangan kaget, aku tak melakukan apapun padamu,"

"Jadi…"

"Aku ke sini hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada, Gaara-kun."

"Apa?" mata emeraldnya memandang gadis di depannya dengan tatapan penasaran tapi terlihat sangat tenang.

"Tolong jauhi Neji-chan,"

Wajah tenang itu kini berubah drastis menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Jangan bodoh! Buat apa aku melakukan itu?" seru Gaara menatap tajam Tenten.

"Tak bisa ya rupanya? Cukup!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berarti benar kau sangat menyayangi Neji-chan kan kalau begitu. Perkataanku yang tadi lupakan saja. Itu bohong kok, tak mungkin aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Neji-chan. Kau pasti kaget? Ya, 'kan?"

"Tidak,"

"Jangan bohong!" seru Tenten dengan nada yang menggoda.

Gaara hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menghadap keluar jendela.

"Temuilah, Neji-chan Dia menunggumu, menunggumu kembali ke pelukannya,"

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Karena… Aku tak ingin ada orang yang tersakiti setelah aku," ujar Tenten di akhiri dengan seulas senyuman.

"Hm, arigatou dan maaf,"

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu."

"Hahaha… Gaara-kun cepat sembuh, ya?"

Tenten pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berbalik menjauhi Gaara.

GREK…

Pintu UKS itu kini tertutup rapat, "Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk Neji-chan. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya ini!"

**

_**Gaara's P.O.V**__** (02.00 p.m.)**_

Aku beranjak dari ranjang UKS dan mencoba berdiri perlahan-lahan, rasa pening di kepalaku agak menghilang mungkin karena aku telah meminum obat yang diberikan Naruto. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS.

Setelah beberapa lama melewati ruangan koridor sekolah sampailah aku pada deretan loker sekolah yang memanjang jauh. Kuperhatikan suasana saat ini sangatlah sepi. Mungkin sudah jam pulang sekarang. Aku pun mendekat ke arah lokerku lalu membukanya.

KLEK…

Setelah loker itu terbuka aku melihat sesuatu di dalamnya, Sebuah gantungan dengan inisial 'G'.

"Ini apa? Siapa yang-?"

"Kau suka, tidak?" Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu,

"Neji?"

"Hai! Kau sudah baikan, ya? Syukurlah,"

"Hah?" Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memberikan gantungan berinisial huruf 'G' itu padamu?"

"Aku tak tahu,"

"Karena orang yang berinisial 'G' itu adalah kau, dan kau adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Gaara aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku seperti dulu," serunya di akhiri dengan senyuman.

"A-aku..."

"Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku, jawablah menurut kata hatimu. Kau masih menyayangiku 'kan, Gaara?"

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam di depannya.

"Asal kau tahu, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Tak ada!" serunya tenang. Aku menatap mata lavender-nya. Mata dari seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Jika kau masih menyayangiku kumohon tunjukkan nama itu di hadapanku. Di hadapan kedua mataku!" Sosok itu pun berbalik dan aku hanya bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Aku masih memegang benda itu erat di tanganku. Sebenarnya aku masih menyayangimu, Neji. Sangat menyayangimu. Tapi aku ragu.

**

_**Konoha's Park (04.30 pm)**_

Sore hari aku memutuskan pergi ke taman kota untuk menghilangkan rasa penatku. Dengan waktu lima menit saja berjalan aku sudah sampai di tempat itu. Suasana taman kota hari ini lumayan ramai, banyak orang yang berakhir pekan untuk hari ini.

Tapi, kali ini aku tak bersama dia, aku hanya sendiri. Berjalan menyusuri toko-toko di pinggiran jalan sendirian tanpa dia di sampingku, aku masih bisa membayangkan wajah manisnya yang tertawa di sampingku ketika kami pergi ke taman kota ini.

Kulihat seseorang berambut pirang berjaket oranye sedang melihat-lihat di depan sebuah toko. Dan sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Naruto!!" panggilku, orang yang kupanggil pun menoleh ke arahku. Dia pun menampakkan sebuah cengiran khasnya. Sangat bersinar untuk kulihat, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Gaara!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, aku pun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan muka yang menurutku konyol. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Kalau kau?"

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Teme,"

"Oh..."

Jawaban itu membuatku sangat iri.

"Mau temani aku?" ajaknya menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

"Yosh, baguslah. Ayo jalan!" serunya dengan nada yang penuh semangat.

Kami pun berjalan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk membeli sesuatu. Pandangannya pun tertoleh pada sebuah toko Distro yang lumayan besar.

"Ke sana saja, ya? Pasti keren-keren." serunya samil menggeret tanganku. Tak berapa lama kami sudah memasuki Distro itu. Dengan sigap dia memilih-milih barang-barang yang ada di situ.

"Gaara, kemarilah! Jangan hanya diam saja, bantu aku!"

"Hm," Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hei, kalau yang ini gimana?" tunjuknya pada sebuah kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Itu bagus kok,"

"Hm, begitu, ya? Kalau yang ini?" Kali ini dia menunjuk sebuah jaket _capuchon_ berwarna hitam.

"Itu juga bagus,"

"Kenapa semua barang kau bilang bagus sih? Aduh!" serunya mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tapi, memang bagus kok menurutku,"

"Pilih salah satu saja, kemeja atau jaket ini?"

"Jaket itu saja, itu cocok dengan Sasuke,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," seruku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah aku beli yang ini saja,"

Dengan segera dia membawa benda itu menuju kasir untuk di bayar.

"Kau tak membeli sesuatu untuk Neji?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak, tidak perlu,"

"Kenapa? Belikan saja! Kau masih menyayangi dia, 'kan?"

"..."

"Gaara..."

"Baiklah, aku membelikan ini saja untuknya." ucapku sambil menyodorkan sebuah topi berwarna abu-abu dengan garis putih di tengahnya.

"Yeah! Bagus!"

**

"Terima kasih ya, Gaara untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

"Kapan kau akan memberikan benda itu pada Neji?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Aku yakin kau pasti balikan lagi dengannya. Karena dalam hatimu kau masih menyayangi dia. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Gaara! Jangan pernah!" ucapnya sambil memegang kedua pundakku. Aku menatap mata birunya, dia meyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

"Hm,"

Aku akan meyakinkan perasaanku besok. Aku harus melakukannya karena aku masih menyayangi Neji.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Maaph ya jadinya konyol begini!! Hadoo… ~.~"**** Maaph juga jika masih ada kesalahan dan kejanggalan. Tsuki mohon maaph… -menundukkan badan-**

...skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew-nya...

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	4. Loss You

"Aku yakin kau pasti balikan lagi dengannya. Karena dalam hatimu kau masih menyayangi dia. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Gaara. Jangan pernah!" ucapnya sambil memegang kedua pundakku. Aku menatap mata birunya, dia meyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

"Hm,"

Aku akan meyakinkan perasaanku besok. Aku harus melakukannya karena aku masih menyayangi Neji.

**-oOoO-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing****: NejixGaa und SasuxNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters and don't Like, don't read this fict!!**

**-o0o-**

**~Only You~**

_**Chapter 4**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**to**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer

* * *

**

**Gaara's POV**

Kali ini aku bersandar di jendela kamarku. Melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit pada malam hari. Indah tapi terasa...

Sepi...

Sunyi...

Perasaan itu sekarang menemaniku. Hampa dan juga kosong. Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, kecuali rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitku.

'Neji, sedang apa kau sekarang?'

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat konyol untuk kutanyakan. Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang akan menjawabnya apalagi dia. Itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam hatiku dan tak kuucapkan secara langsung di hadapannya. Aku kepada Neji harus apa? Gadis itu dan Neji apakah mereka...?

"Gaara!" Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku dengan segera aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku dan melihat sosok kakak perempuanku yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Belum, sebentar lagi!" jawabku seadanya.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam!" Setelah kakakku mengatakan itu dia langsung menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

SET...

Kulihat benda yang berada di genggaman tanganku. Huruf 'G', aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu beranjak dari jendela dan menuju ke arah tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Kuletakkan benda yang berharga ini di sampingku, serasa dia ada di dekatku dan mendekapku hangat. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur dalam bayang-bayangnya.

**

KRIING...

Jam weker yang berada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Engh... Ukh!" Aku mendudukkan diri di atas kasur empuk ini. "Hah!" Aku sedikit panik dengan ketidakadaan benda itu di sampingku.

Tapi, kepanikan itu menghilang ketika aku menemukan benda itu di bawah bantal milikku. Aku tersenyum menatap benda itu dan merasa lega karena telah melihatnya.

Dengan jiwa yang sudah benar-benar terkumpul aku pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Setelah kegiatan mandi pagi hari ini kulakukan aku pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan menuju ke arah ruang makan.

"Pagi, Gaara-chan." sapa kakak laki-lakiku, Kankurou.

"Hm, pagi juga, nii-san."

"Kau berangkat pagi ya hari ini?" Kali ini Temari-nee yang menanyaiku.

"Ya," Aku hanya mengambil sepotong roti untuk sarapanku pagi ini dan dengan menenteng tas sekolahku aku pun berangkat meninggalkan kakak-kakakku.

"Aku berangkat,"

BLAM!

"Hah..." Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas untuk menyegarkan pikiranku aku pun mulai berjalan menuju arah sekolah seperti biasanya dan tanpa didampingi oleh dirinya.

Aku berusaha untuk menikmati suasana ini tapi tak ada hasil. Rasa sepi masih ada dan tersimpan di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukannya.

"Gaara!" panggil suara itu, suara yang membuat telingaku seakan ingin pecah. Dengan cepat aku segera melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang berada di seberang jalan bersama dengan seorang pemuda sepantaranku dan juga Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri dan setelah itu dia pun menyebrangi jalan raya dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Hai, Naruto!" sapaku padanya, dia hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran untukku.

"Teme! Cepat!"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Naruto pun menyusul ke arahku dan juga Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ayo, Dobe!" ajaknya pada Naruto.

"Gaara, ayo berangkat bareng!" ajaknya dengan nada yang ceria, selalu begitu.

"Ya," Dengan jawaban yang padat dan singkat itu aku langsung berjalan di samping Naruto. Mata onyx itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tahu apa arti dari tatapan itu dengan langkah yang sedikit kuperlambat aku menjauhi Naruto dan sedikit berjalan di belakangnya.

Menatap mereka berdua membuatku iri. Antara Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka memiliki sifat yang sangat berlawanan tapi mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Tidak denganku yang...

"Gaara?"

"Hah?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Aku tak apa kok,"

"Hm, ingat perkataanku kemarin ya, Gaara." ujarnya sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

"Akan kucoba,"

"Harus kau coba. Ingat harus kau coba! Karena kau masih menyayanginya, 'kan?"

"..."

"Yosh, aku pergi dulu ya ke kelasku." Sosok itu pun menjauh dariku.

**End Gaara's POV**

"Kau tadi berbicara apa padanya, Dobe?"

"Hah? Kau menanyaiku ya, Teme?"

"..."

"Iya ya, itu urusanku dengan Gaara. Kau tak boleh tahu,"

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang ditekannya.

"Aku berkata pada Gaara bahwa aku menyayanginya,"

"A-apa katamu, Dobe? Ka-kau?" Kata-kata Sasuke terlihat aneh saat mendengar Dobenya mengatakan hal itu. Hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik.

"Tapi itu bo-hong. Hahaha..."

"Dobe, kau!"

"Hahaha..." Naruto terus tertawa melihat wajah orang yang berada di depannya berubah menjadi merah padam karena marah dan menahan malu.

"Kau pasti cemburu padaku 'kan, Te-me? Ya, 'kan?" goda Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat wajah putih susu Sasuke berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku..."

"Mengakulah Teme,"

"Ya, aku memang cemburu! Sangat cemburu, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tahu, arigatou ya, Teme." seru Naruto yang menyentuh pipi Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Akh, dasar Dobe! Kau membuatku semakin menggilaimu."

**

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata _emerald_ memandang sebuah kelas yang berada di dekat kantin dan kelas itu merupakan kelas dari orang yang sangat disayanginya. Kegundahan dalam hatinya muncul ketika matanya yang indah itu melihat seorang gadis yang memasuki kelas tersebut.

Dengan posisi terdiam di tempatnya dia terus memandangi kelas itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun hingga sebuah bunyi bel berdentang keras dan membangunkannya dari kebimbangan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kelas. Tatapannya tak berarti apapun, kosong tak berisi.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" seru seorang guru yang memasuki ruangan kelas miliknya. "Gaara, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja, Sensei."

"Baguslah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin."

SREK... SREK...

Satu lembar, dua lembar halaman dibukanya dengan tenang dan perlahan. Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang ke alam lain.

"_Kau tahu kenapa aku memberikan gantungan berinisial huruf 'G' itu padamu?"_

"_Aku tak tahu!"_

"_Karena orang yang berinisial 'G' itu adalah kau, dan kau adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Gaara aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku seperti dulu!"_

"Sabaku no Gaara baca paragraf berikutnya!" perintah sang guru di depan kelas. Tapi orang yang disebut namanya tak menuruti perintah yang dikatakan oleh guru tersebut.

"Kakashi-Sensei, biar saya saja yang membaca paragraf selanjutnya," sergah salah seorang murid di dalam kelas.

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baik, lalu undang-undang..."

Tak lama setelah jam pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei bel istirahat di Konoha High School pun telah berbunyi dan membuat semua anak-anak dalam kelas sangatlah girang dan senang.

Sosok pemuda pirang mendekat ke arah bangku Gaara dengan sekali tepukan pada bahu Gaara, pemuda bermata _emerald_ ini pun sedikit terlonjak kaget dan menatap mata biru pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Gaara kau melamun lagi, ya? Sudahkah kau mengatakan padanya?"

"Belum, aku tak bisa!"

"Kenapa kau tak men-"

"Cukup!" potong Gaara. "Perkataanmu itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan! Kau tahu itu, Naruto. Aku bukanlah orang yang blak-blakan dalam mengutarakan perasaan sepertimu. Bukan, Naruto!" kata Gaara dengan nada yang tinggi.

SET! GREP!

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Maaf ya, Gaara!" Pemuda bermata biru itu memeluk tubuh Gaara dan membuat orang yang dipeluknya terdiam tanpa kata.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Aku sudah bisa tenang sekarang," Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata_ emerald_ Gaara.

"Syukurlah. Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu,"

"Tidak, bukan kau yang salah. Aku hanya sedang menerima tekanan mungkin. Sudahlah aku sekarang baik-baik saja, Naruto. Lihatlah Sasuke milikmu sudah ada di depan pintu kelas,"

"Ah! Iya, ya sudah aku istirahat dulu ya, Gaara. Jaa..."

"Jaa, Naruto."

"Hei, Teme!" sapa Naruto pada orang yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam yang berada di depan kelas.

"..."

"Teme, ayo!" ajak Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya. "Teme?" tanyanya lagi tapi tak ada balasan dari orang yang diajak bicara.

"..."

"TEMEE!!" Orang yang dipanggilnya langsung menatap dingin ke arah Naruto, Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto dan mendahului langkah pemuda pirang itu. "Tunggu, Teme!" Naruto berlari-lari kecil mengejar Teme-nya. "Kau marah padaku ya, Teme? Kalau kau tak menjawabku berarti kau tak menyayangiku lagi,"

"Tidak, aku tak marah padamu, Naruto."

"A-apa katamu tadi? Kau memanggilku 'Naruto'. Kau bisa menyebut namaku, Teme!" seru Naruto sedikit gembira.

"Jangan kau kira aku bodoh!" ujar Sasuke dingin. "Kau bukan Dobe-ku lagi, kau tahu?"

DEG!

Senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir manis Naruto langsung memudar dan tergantikan oleh senyuman kecut nan pahit.

Perkataan itu membuat pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru ini terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke terasa sangat sakit untuk didengarnya. Tanpa terasa air mata dari pemuda pirang ini pun mengalir keluar dengan deras dan tak terbendung lagi.

"Te-Teme?" ucap Naruto bergetar, isak tangisnya mulai terdengar di telinga sang Uchiha. Mata onyx milik Uchiha itu pun menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Teme' lagi!" tegasnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun meninggalkan kursi kantin dan juga Naruto begitu saja.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Wah, bentar lagi atau mungkin chapter 5 akan tamat untuk fict ini! Jadi, siap-siap aja buat ditamatin *gaJe***

**Mendy, chapter 4**** udah updet akhirnya. Arigatou buat dukungan dan semangatnya, hahaha... **

**Scene buat Ne****ji d'chapter ini nggak ada ya? Gomen... Chapter seLanjutnya pasti ada kok.**

baLesan ripiew :

**NejiGaara 4eva** : Iya, ya Tsuki setuju, arigatou ripiew-nya...^^

**Chubby Chu** : Hahaha... Gomen und maaph otak Tsuki juga Lumutan nih, hahaha... ini dah Tsuki updet, arigatou ripiew-nya, bbY...

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer** : Yosh, ini Mendy dah Tsuki updet, arigatou ripiew-nya, Mendy…^^

**Light-Sapphire-Chan** : BeLanja shopping nggak papa, hehehe… wah kecepetan ya, Tsuki coba perlambat deh, arigatou ripiew-nya, Light…^^

**Naara Akira** : Iya tuh rujuk aja toh GaaNeji –d'tendang- arigatou ripiew-nya…^^

**Akaneko Teme-Dobe Uchimaki** : Iya, ya... arigatou ripiew-nya, Neko...^^

**Lightmalaylogin** : Nggak papa kok, hehe... Jangan dibuat ruwet hado~ arigatou ripiewnya...^^

...skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew-nya...

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	5. Why?

A/N: Gomen, maaph, pangapunten. Untuk fict Tsuki yang 'Only You' ini Lama updet-nya. *bungkuk* Maaph skaLi Lagi. m(_._)m

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing****: NejixGaa und SasuxNaru**

**Rated****: T**

**Warning****: Shonen-ai, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters and don't Like, don't read this fict!**

**-o0o-**

"Te-Teme?" ucap Naruto bergetar, isak tangisnya mulai terdengar di telinga sang Uchiha. Mata onyx milik Uchiha itu pun menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Teme' lagi!" tegasnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun meninggalkan kursi kantin dan juga Naruto begitu saja.

**-o0o-**

**~Only You~**

_**Chapter 5**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**to**

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer

* * *

**

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Apa aku salah melakukan hal yang tadi? Gaara membutuhkanku, tapi Teme, kenapa kau tak mengerti aku? Kenapa?"

Menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh membuatku sakit dan tak berarti lagi. Aku takut, aku takut kehilangan Teme yang selalu ada untukku. Aku takut.

Tubuhku mulai bergetar dan lututku terasa sangat lemas. Kenapa terasa hilang semangat hidupku? Kenapa aku merasa sekehilangan ini?

SET!

Aku terduduk di kursi kantin yang berbahankan kayu untuk menenangkan diri. Aku harus kuat. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto harus kuat untuk ini!

Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirku, senyuman untuk membuat diriku merasa tenang dan kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi itu percuma, itu senyuman bodoh yang pernah kuperlihatkan. Untuk apa aku tersenyum jika kenyataannya seperti ini? Untuk apa? Itu tak berguna!

"Ukh!" Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku kesal. Aku menutup wajahku dengan punggung tanganku kemudian kuhirup dalam-dalam udara yang terasa menyesakkan itu lalu membuangnya perlahan.

Sesak.

Perasaan itulah yang sekarang kurasakan. Rasa sesak yang membuatku sulit bernapas. Rasa sesak yang ada di hatiku karena dia pergi. "Teme..."

Suasana di dalam kantin membuatku merasa bosan dan sulit untuk bernapas. Dengan satu gerakan, aku pun berdiri dan melangkah tegak menuju pintu kantin.

Semua orang yang berada di sana tertawa, tersenyum, gembira. Tapi aku... Aku saat ini tak merasakan itu semua.

Mata biruku tak bisa berkedip ketika sosok berambut raven itu berada di dekat pintu pojok kantin. Dia masih ada di kantin ini. "Sasu..ke..." Panggilan nama itu begitu lirih kuucapkan.

Para gadis-gadis itu mengelilinginya seperti semut yang sedang mengerubungi gula manis. Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha seperti itu? Bohong, itu pasti bohong.

"Sialan kau, Teme!" hinaku pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Lidahku terasa kelu. Kulihat dia tertawa, dia tertawa dengan para gadis-gadis yang bisa kubilang sangat murahan itu.

Bukannya aku menghina, tapi itu kenyataan yang ada. Hanya gara-gara pemuda Uchiha itu semua gadis bisa mabuk karenanya, karena wajah tampan dan juga otak cerdas sang Uchiha.

Sepintas dia melihat ke arahku, dia memandangku dengan pandangan datarnya. Pandangan itu tak berubah sama sekali. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi dia berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Dia mengabaikanku. Dia pura-pura tak melihatku. "Teme, kau brengsek."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan langkah yang tertatih. Kakiku terasa berat. Hatiku telah goyah. Aku berjalan terus tanpa arah dan tujuan. Mau ke mana? Aku tak peduli. Aku mengikuti langkah kakiku saja dan itu sudah cukup.

Suasana di koridor lumayan ramai. Semua orang yang berada di sepanjang koridor bercakap-cakap dengan bahan pembicaraannya masing-masing.

Dengan sengaja atau tidak aku memasuki kelas miliknya. Di mana jalan pikiranku saat itu? Melangkah ke kelasnya. Semua orang menatap ke arahku, aku orang asing yang memasuki kelas mereka.

Mau apa aku di sini?

"Eh, go-gomen, aku salah masuk kelas." seruku dengan alasan bodoh sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Semuanya hanya memberikanku pandangan aneh. Dengan perlahan aku pun membalikkan tubuhku menuju arah pintu kelas.

Dia.

Lagi-lagi dia yang harus kulihat. Aku harus melakukan apa? Mata biruku bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx miliknya. Dia tetap mengunci mulutnya dan tak berbicara apapun. Langkah demi langkah aku lalui hingga aku berpapasan dengannya.

BUK!

Dengan sengaja atau tidak, dia menabrak bahuku. Kenapa?

"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku, Sasuke?" ujarku yang membuat langkahnya terhenti tepat di belakangku. "Apa aku salah membantu Gaara dalam urusan percintaannya dengan Neji? Apa aku salah? Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

Punggungku tetap terdiam dan tak berbalik menatapnya. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu jika pandangan dinginlah yang kudapat? Itu membuatku terlihat bodoh dan menyakitkan untukku. "... Kau tak bisa mengerti aku, Sasuke!" Langkah yang tertunda itu pun kulanjutkan hingga aku keluar dari kelas miliknya. Semua sudah berakhir. Ya, sudah berakhir sampai di sini.

**End Naruto's POV**

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang lumayan panjang. Langkahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan teratur. Pandangan matanya tak berubah sedikit pun. Mata _emerald_ itu melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

Perlahan-lahan langkah itu berubah menjadi cepat. Dia berlari menyusul pemuda pirang yang sekarang berbelok ke arah tangga.

"Naruto!" panggilnya keras membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gaa...ra..." balas Naruto dengan sebuah tepukan di pundak pemuda berambut _maroon _itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menatap wajah tan Naruto.

"Aku..." gumam Gaara dengan nada yang lirih. "...aku merasa gagal," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jangan katakan itu! Sabaku no Gaara, kau pasti bisa! Ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

Pemuda bermata _emerald _itu kini memandang mata biru langit milik Naruto. Sebuah cahaya terang menyinarinya. Dia percaya.

"Arigatou, Naruto," seru Gaara sambil menepuk lengan Naruto. Tapi, tak ada respon yang diberikan pemuda pirang tersebut. "Naruto?" panggil Gaara, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang kini tertunduk. Pemuda pirang itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik wajahnya. "Hei..." panggil Gaara lagi kini dengan menyentuh pipi kenyal Naruto. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Air mata yang terasa asin keluar dari kelopak mata berwarna biru langit itu. Sang langit kini menangis. "Na-Naruto?"

"... Ke-kenapa? Kenapa dia be-gitu pada-ku...? Se-sak..." Kata-kata yang terucap itu terdengar amat menyakitkan untuk didengar.

"...ruto," Pemuda berambut merah bata itu bingung bukan main. Yang dia lakukan hanya memberikan bahunya untuk menjadi sandaran bagi Naruto.

Isakan tangis itu terdengar jelas di telinga Gaara. Naruto yang selalu dilihatnya ceria kini meneteskan air mata. Naruto yang selalu menyemangatinya di saat dia jatuh kini meluapkan kesedihannya. Uzumaki Naruto kini menangis di hadapannya.

* * *

_**Konoha High School (02.02**__** p.m.)**_

Kaki panjang itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa melewati lantai koridor sekolah yang terlihat ramai. Hentakan kaki itu terdengar menantang. Amarah dalam diri sang pemudalah yang menyebabkan hal itu. Tangan putihnya kini mengepal, menggantung di udara. Mata _emerald_ miliknya memandang tajam semua orang yang dilewatinya, tak peduli siapa dan apa.

Dan kini pemuda berambut _maroon_ itu memasuki kelas yang berada di dekat ruang UKS. Pintu kelas itu dilaluinya dengan cepat. Menyapu bersih pandangannya ke seluruh kelas itu dan menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, didekatinya sosok pemuda berambut raven yang sedang melihat kedatangannya. Tangan miliknya pun melayang di udara dan mengenai pipi pemuda tersebut.

BUAKK!

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha Sasuke!" geramnya kesal. Pukulan yang dihasilkannya membuat sang Uchiha terpental. Mata onyx itu kini membalas tajam pandangan yang diberikan Gaara.

Jemari Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipinya. Ringisanlah yang kini ia tampakkan. Terasa panas memang. Pukulan itu bukanlah sebuah pukulan main-main. Perlahan-lahan perubahan mulai terlihat dari pipinya, membiru dan lebam.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin seraya bangkit berdiri.

BRAKK!

Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga tubuh pemuda raven itu menempel di tembok dengan kasar.

"Kau sialan!" gertak Gaara sambil menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. Keadaan tercekiklah yang didapatkan bungsu Uchiha. Tenggorokan miliknya mulai membutuhkan udara, tapi sang Sabaku tak memberikan peluang untuk itu.

"Naruto... Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?"

"..."

"Jawab, Uchiha!" seru Gaara dengan volume yang lebih tinggi. Jemarinya semakin erat menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. "... Kau membuatnya menangis! Kau membuat dia mengeluarkan air matanya!"

Seketika mata onyx itu pun terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan Gaara. Entah apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Uchiha itu. Hatinya kini terasa mati. Tak berarti, bodoh, kejam.

"Uchiha!" Dengan teriakan kejengkelan itulah insiden itu berakhir. Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai dan tak berdaya. Kemudian, pemuda berambut _maroon_ itu pun melangkah menjauhi sosok Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai, sang Uchiha memandang kosong ruang yang ada di hadapannya.

Kosong dan mati rasa.

"Do...be..."

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
